Hudson Wexler
Dr. Hudson Jedidiah Wexler, M.D., Ph.D., '(''Siphon) is an Inhuman who underwent Terrigenesis after unknowingly taking a fish oil pill contaminated with Terrigen. Prior to undergoing his transformation, Wexler lived his life as a scientific prodigy; he graduated from high school at the age of thirteen, earned two Bachelor's of Science degrees in biochemistry and genetics at the age of sixteen from Harvard University, and achieved his M.D. and Ph.D. in genetics from Johns Hopkins University simultaneously at the age of nineteen. After graduating from Hopkins with two graduate degrees, Wexler was recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D. for the Academy of Science and Technology. It wasn't until his training at the Sci-Tech Academy began that he underwent Terrigenesis. After emerging from his cocoon, Wexler remained physically unchanged and didn't seem to develop any special abilities despite suffering from all the physical symptoms of undergoing Terrigenesis. Despite not graduating from the Sci-Tech Academy, Wexler was sent on a mission with Daisy Johnson in the hopes of activating his still unknown Inhuman powers. Whilst training with Johnson before heading out on their mission, Wexler's ability manifested, and he released vibrations. Personality Wexler's personality is neither introverted or extroverted; rather, it is somewhere in between. He prefers to keep his thoughts and emotions to himself but will share with those whom he is close to, though he isn't close to many people. Unlike his brother, Wexler is the polar opposite of a "wild-child" and has always been the more tame and reserved of the Wexler twins. He only considers himself close to a few people in his life, including his brother, Bobbi Morse, and one of his graduate professors, Dr. Kentworth Middleton. Relatives *John Wexler (father) *Leah Wexler (mother) *Holden Wexler (twin brother) Special abilities '''Terrigenesis mimicry: Wexler's transformation into an Inhuman has given him the ability to mimic the Terrigenically-acquired powers from others when they are within his general vicinity. Due to the nature of his ability, Wexler did not realize his power until long after emerging from his cocoon since he did not know any other Inhumans at that time. Once he mimics an ability, he only retains use of said power until the original owner removes themselves from his general vicinity. The exact limits as to how close the Inhuman must be in order for Wexler to mimic their power is unknown. So far, he has mimicked several Inhuman abilities, including: *''Vibrokinesis'' from Daisy Johnson and used in combat with her and against several Hydra agents and Hive. *''Electrokinesis'' from Lincoln Campbell and used to fight against Hive. *''Replication'' from Alisha Whitley and used unintentionally when he was spying on Alisha and Richard. *''Telekinesis'' from Richard Giyera and used when he was spying on Alisha and Richard. *''Explosion generation'' from James James and used in his fight with James himself. *''Slingshooting'' from Elena Rodriguez and only used recreational while on the Zephyr. *''Parasite manipulation'' from Hive and used to redirect the parasites released from Hive's body. Natural abilities Gifted intelligence: Hudson is an immensely intelligent individual, having accelerated rapidly through high school, his undergraduate studies, and his graduate studies. He earned his Ph.D. and M.D. in less than half the time it would take an average individual to do so. Part of Hudson's intellect comes from his memory, but he is still an incredibly gifted individual. Despite having studied various fields, his areas of expertise are biochemistry, genetics, medicine, and health. Eidetic memory: Hudson has a near-perfect memory. He received a head injury at the age of four that damaged his hippocampus with the only side-effect being that he now remembers everything he learns. Skilled combatant: After joining the team of Phil Coulson, Hudson was trained in combat by his Supervising Officer, Bobbi Morse. She has instructed him in various martial arts and several forms of hand-to-hand combat, including kunf fu and Tae Kwon Do. Nunchuks: Despite being proficient in the use of various forms of weaponry, Hudson prefers to fight with a pair of nunchuks that have been specially designed for him. The two batons are connected by a chain and can be separated for individual use. Due to magnetic sensors, he can call them back to his person after being separated from them. Category:Nuhumans Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Category:Wexler family